Just Like Any Other Day
by jibber59
Summary: Nothing special about today. Nothing at all. (Rating for a little bit of adult language)


_I don't know if a birthday was ever assigned to Ezra, but if so, I am taking the liberty of changing it to be April 3rd and match up with mine. So here is my birthday present to all of you._

"If there is nothing else I am needed for tonight, I shall be taking my leave for the evening gentlemen." Ezra stood from and stepped away from his desk, not making eye contact with any of the team.

"Nah, I think we've all had a long enough day at this point." Chris nodded at the man. "If you've got somewhere better to be you might as well head out." He watched as his agent retrieved the suit jacket from the hanger. Even on a day where nothing but paperwork was on the agenda, Ezra would never come into the office in anything but the 'proper attire'. But recently, unless there was a reason, he had taken a step back and settled for sports coat and dress shirt. The fact that the rest of them were in blue jeans and T's or sweat suits made little difference. To say that the man marched to the beat of his own drummer was a vast understatement. "You got something interesting lined up for the evening?"

"Why would you suggest that?"

"Not suggesting anything – just wondering. All dressed up and all, thought maybe you had an intriguing night lined up."

"The fact that I choose sartorial splendor over your preferred second-hand shop fashions is simply a reflection of my breeding Mr. Larabee. It does not require that I have anything special planned for me to choose to present myself appropriately." Mr. Larabee? How had he pissed of Ezra so easily?

"Now I'm sure Chris meant no offense Ezra" Buck interjected. "Just that you looking this good makes the rest of them look that much worse."

"The rest of us?" JD questioned.

"Of course the rest of you. 'Cause me – I look good no matter what I'm wearin'. Or if I'm wearin' nothing at all. Just ask the ladies." Buck wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled smugly at the others. He then grimaced when the book Nathan threw hit him squarely in the back of the head.

Ezra's smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes, but he put out an exaggerated sigh. "It is a constant source of amazement to me that this group of juvenile delinquents manages to function in polite society. Mr. Larabee – Chris, I do apologize for my tone. I believe the tedium and monotony of the last few days has affected my temperment."

"Not to worry Ezra. Getting year end reports wrapped up has that effect on all of us."

"Not year end Chris. Fiscal year end. Why does the government think March 31st is the end of the year anyway?"

"Because JD, it is a bureaucracy, and when the system was established it took 3 months for the Happy New Year memos to get through to everyone. Ever since then, they've treated April 1st like a new year." Josiah theorized.

"Think it may have something to do with April Fool's day as well." Vin added quietly.

"Reason's don't matter for some things, and paperwork is one of them. We write all this stuff up, stick it in folders and it will get filed away somewhere that no one ever goes. The rats will use the papers to build nests, and life will go on as it always has."

"Never heard you so philosophical Chris."

"Not philosophy Josiah. Fact. Go home Ezra. Your stuff is all on my desk, and I know it doesn't have to be checked to make sure it reads right. Nobody will understand half the words you use, but that doesn't matter to me. Go."

Ezra gave half a smile and saluted the others on his way out. Chris turned and watched as the man entered the parking lot a moment later. He walked slowly to his car, shoulders drooping slightly. Just before getting in he looked up to the building again. Chris wasn't sure what made him grateful he was only looking through the blinds, and wasn't obviously from below. He thought, for just a moment, there was a wistful look on Ezra's face before the mask slipped back into place and he settled into his car to drive off.

"OK – how close are the rest of you to being done?"

The looks and comments assured him most were close to being finished. JD appeared to be the only one not quite together yet.

"I'm still having trouble with the spread sheet summaries Chris. A bunch of the stuff just isn't adding up right.'

"You telling me we've got money missing?" Great – IAD would be on them like hawks if there was a hint of a problem.

"No, those figures are fine. So is inventory and evidence -relax. This is the timeline stuff. Everything is a day off. It doesn't make any sense."

"A day off? Who cares?" Buck wasn't the least bit concerned about facts and figures on closing dates and other policy guidelines. As long as the job was done, he couldn't care less about statistics.

"Well I know you don't care Buck, but the Agency and the Judge both do. Stats mean funding, and without that, you may find yourself missing a paycheque or two."

Vin decided to put it into terms the ladies man would appreciate. "What Chris means there my friend, is no money – no honey."

"My financial status has nothing to do with my success with the ladies Vin. Having said that, I would not want to find myself coming up short next time I want to go up against Ezra in a poker game, so let's see if we can help our young computer whiz figure out what's wrong."

Nathan had already slid his chair next to JD. "Let me look at this. You've been staring at the screen so long you're probably seeing double at this point." The younger man nodded as pushed himself away from the desk. The only sound for the next few moments was the tapping of keys and the shuffle of papers, along with periodic mumbling from Nathan.

JD stood up to stretch his stiffened muscles. He looked to Ezra's empty desk. Neat as a pin, and without a single personal item on it. He shook his head sadly, glancing back at his own decorated with family and team photos, souvenirs from tips and a worn-out whoopee cushion.

"Chris – what are we doing for Ezra?"

"Doing?"

"Why would we be doing anything for Ezra?" Josiah asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I knew it. Knew something was bugging him. Even for him, he was aloof today." Nathan had looked up from the computer.

"Nothing's wrong. Just figured we'd be taking him out for drinks or maybe dinner tomorrow."

"JD, what the hell are you talking about?" Buck demanded.

"It's his birthday tomorrow. You didn't know?"

Chris cursed softly under his breath, then spoke. "No JD, I didn't know. Well, I probably did, but didn't think about it."

"Really – 'cause you remembered for the rest of us? You guys took me out in January, and Buck in October. Never missed anybody's day."

"Computer reminds me." Chris looked a bit embarrassed by the admission. "Yes, I have your birthdays programmed into the computer. Never been good at dates. Set them up so I get a reminder a few days ahead."

"So why didn't Ezra's come up?" Now he really was embarrassed. "Guess I never thought to put it in."

"Well, no harm Chris. Thanks to the kid, we can make plans for tomorrow. And you can add April 4th to your list."

"April 3rd," JD corrected.

"You said his birthday is tomorrow. That would make it the 4th."

JD's face fell. "Shit – that explains the stats. I was messing with the date when I was working setting up the sheets for next year. Didn't put things back. I spent the day thinking today is the 2nd."

"So, we screwed up. Today is his birthday."

"No wonder he looked like a whipped puppy half the day." Vin looked chagrined.

"And I'm guessing when we went into the boardroom for the meeting, he thought it was going to be something for him instead of a real meeting. Damn." Nathan slammed his hand on the desk.

"Why didn't he say something?" JD wondered

"Ezra? You're kidding, right? It would never occur to him to bring it up. To draw that kind of attention on himself. I'll bet he wasn't really surprised that our meeting was just a meeting. Might have hoped for a minute it was more, but wouldn't expect it."

"And I will bet you next week's paycheque he didn't hear from Maude either." Josiah added.

JD hung his head. "I shoulda said something last week when I realized the date was coming up."

"How'd you know the day?"

"I'm the one who updates the personnel files, remember. And I have a good head for dates. Although you wouldn't know that today."

"It's not your fault JD. I screwed it up too. We all did. Not one of us thought to ask."

"Worse than that Chris. You do realize he's been with us over a year. We fucked it up last year too."

"Yeah, but at least then he'd only been with us for a couple months. That was – well, understandable, if not forgivable. But this? This is bad." Chris took a deep breath. "OK – rules out the door. JD, use his phone and track where he went. I'm guessing home from what he said, but let's be sure. Maybe he really did have plans that he didn't feel like sharing." They all looked at him. "Yeah – I don't believe it either, but check anyway. The rest of you pack it up. We have a new assignment for the night."

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

Ezra took a private table in the corner at Inez's tavern. When the team showed up on Fridays there was always a spot reserved. Tonight, that table was filled with a crowd of what Ezra was fairly sure were accountants, probably celebrating their own year end wrap-up. That was fine; he had no need for the extra seats tonight.

Marnie came to the table, carrying a glass of Ezra's favorite scotch. "You alone tonight Mr. Standish, or are you just the first in. I can clean off a bigger table for you in a few minutes."

"Thank you my dear, this will be fine. The others have more important plans for the evening. I simply felt the urge to favour myself with a libation before making my solitary way home." He tried to offer a reassuring smile, but failed.

"Everything OK?"

"Perfectly fine my dear. Just enjoying my own company," he lied to her.

She graced him with a wide grin and spun around to scurry to the next table. He sat back and partook in one of his preferred pastimes – people watching. From his misspent youth to his current need as undercover operative, reading people was a skill he excelled at. Now, sizing up the room, he read it easily. Aside from the accountants there were two separate tables populated by casual acquaintances. At each table the were seated close enough to converse, but still maintain personal space. Likely co-workers brought together by happenstance rather that bonding. The duo at the corner table were in the early stages of an affair. Furtive glances to see if they were being watched, casual touches of their hands, only to be pulled back when they realized what they were doing. Each slipped a hand out of sight, and the silly grins told him they were holding hands under the table. He took a second look, and thought sadly the young woman was going to have her heart broken in the near future, as the man used his thumb to toy with his wedding ring.

The table near the rear exit was a cause for some concern. Two men sat there drinking, and it appeared they'd been doing so for some time. They were just loud enough to be annoying, but not yet at the level of obnoxious. He's seen one reach out and grope for Marnie as she passed. She'd had the skill to swerve out of reach, which only seemed to ratchet up the intentions. Their leering and laughing was setting Ezra's danger radar off, not to mention irritating him to no end. The last thing he felt like doing tonight was throwing a couple of drunks out of a bar, but he feared that may be where this was headed.

He sat sipping at his drink. He had planned to be there only a few minutes, but the two potential trouble makers changed that for him. He continued to scan the room, glancing back into the corner every few minutes. He was briefly distracted by the departure of the illicit couple. He wished he knew of a way to warn the young woman of what was ahead, but sighed to himself as he realized there was no avoiding a certain amount of disappointment in one's life. His gaze landed on the suddenly empty back table and he felt relieved to see they had left. Left by the back door, he realized, which was not tavern policy. He looked around again and saw Marnie was not on the floor. He moved quickly toward the back entrance, leaning across the bar quickly as he walked past.

"Where's Marnie?"

"Smoke break out back."

He wasted no time heading to the exit. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the dark, and he heard the skirmish before he could clearly see it. A woman was trying to call out, but her voice was muffled by a hand, or something, over her mouth.

"Come on darling, you know this is what you want. You've been wiggling your ass past our table all night."

"She has been walking to the kitchen, and doing her damnedest to avoid you two at all costs. I believe the lady is asking to be let go, and I think it is in your best interest to accede to that request." Ezra had his hand on his gun, but hadn't drawn it. He'd had one drink; not near enough to make him drunk, but enough to make his life a living hell if he actually had to fire a shot. He seriously hoped the implication would be sufficient.

"Ain't none of your business here mister, so why don't you just back off."

"Yeah, we'd hate for you to get them pretty clothes all messed up." Ezra could see them better now, and they could obviously see him. One was holding Marnie from behind, hand over her mouth. The other had already ripped at her blouse, and now stood in front of her making the threat. Since the gun didn't seem enough of a deterrent Ezra slip the other side of his jacket back, allowing his badge to be visible.

"You two have about 5 seconds before this turns into a matter of much deeper consequence." If the first goon hadn't been holding Marnie there would be no question as to Ezra's plan, but he wasn't about to risk putting her into the middle of a gun fight. Unfortunately, the second man could see that, and took full advantage, flipping his arm toward Ezra while grabbing Marnie and throwing her toward him as well. Ezra reached out and pulled her behind him, not allowing himself to think about the pain suddenly radiating down his arm. He shoved her toward the door and tried to pull his gun, but his arm refused to cooperate. He was watching to make sure Marnie had made her escape, and didn't see the wooden crate being swung at his head. He dropped to the ground, dimly aware of the two men moving in on him.

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

Chris was the first into the tavern, with the others crowding the doorway close behind. His scanned the room, but Ezra was nowhere to be seen. Then his eyes landed on the almost empty glass at the corner table, and he instinctively knew who had been there.

"We missed him." As he turned to face the others a shriek came from the back room. Marnie came running in, clothes torn, hair messed and terror on her face. "Somebody help him – oh God they're gonna kill him."

Six men were through the tavern and out the back before she had finished her sentence. Chris was shouting a warning, but Vin's shot had already stopped the man whose foot was about to make contact with Ezra's head. The other froze in place, watching his friend fall and grasp at his shoulder. Buck and Josiah reached them with few steps, slamming them both into the far wall. "One move and you won't be needing your court appointed lawyer." Buck growled.

Nathan knelt beside Ezra, who moaned softly as he tried to sit.

"No, stay still Ezra. We're gonna get you an ambulance."

"Don't need one. Marnie?"

"Yes, you do, and she's fine. Scared, but fine. Damn it Ezra. Stay down." It was a wasted statement as the man in question pulled himself up. Chris swore when the light allowed him a better look at his agent. His hair was already matted with blood and more stained the sleeve of his jacket, and the stain was spreading. There was a clean slice through the fabric. JD looked around when he saw the damage, and a moment later found the knife that had been thrown, pointing it out to the team.

Josiah leaned in beside the thug he was holding. "Congratulations asshole – you gonna get charged with the attempted murder of a federal law enforcement office. I say congratulations, because if you'd been a better aim, you wouldn't be breathing as of this moment."

"Marnie?" Ezra asked again, still not clear on everything going on around him.

Vin had holstered his weapon again and moved next to Ezra, taking a firm grip on the uninjured arm. "We'll take you inside to see her. You can sit down there – OK?" Ezra nodded, wishing immediately he hadn't done so as a wave of vertigo hit him. Vin and Chris basically carried him inside, sitting him at the table occupied moments before by his attackers. Marnie grabbed a chair and sat beside him immediately.

"Oh, thank God you're alright. He's alright isn't he? I don't know how – I can can't thank you…" Inez had been summoned from her office when Marnie ran in. She now put a gentle arm around the young woman and helped her stand. "Come Marnie, we'll take you back into my office. Let these men take care of Mr. Standish now." She guided the woman away, looking anxiously back at her injured customer – and friend. Nathan spoke loudly enough for all to hear. "He busted up some, but I think some stitches and aspirin will take care him. That and a couple days rest."

"No. No stitches. Just a bandage and I shall be fine." Ezra's speech was slightly slurred, and it was clear he was having trouble focussing as he tried to stare down the two Nathan's he saw in front of him. When two Chris's were added to the scene, he found it much harder to sound convincing.

"I simply need to go home."

"Here are the options Standish. You let us load you into my truck and take you to the hospital, or we hold you down here until an ambulance arrives to do the same thing."

"I prefer my thrid – third option Mr. Labee – Larabee."

"One more sentence like that and the first choice comes off the table."

Ezra started to nod, then remembering what the last such action had resulted in, chose instead to lean heavily against Vin, who was already basically keeping him upright in the chair. "Exactly where is your turck sir?"

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

Three hours later the team had regrouped at the ER waiting room. Josiah had carried a semi-conscious Ezra to the truck, while Buck and Vin stayed with the prisoners waiting for the local cops to pick up the trash. Vin had been the last to arrive at the hospital, having to provide his statement before finally getting away. When he got there, he was surprised to see them all still performing their own waiting room rituals. That meant there had been no word on Ezra yet, and that wasn't a good sign. He was about to ask what the hold up was when the treatment room door open and Ezra walked through. One glance told them he was less than steady on his feet, but as long as he was upright they were happy to celebrate. The sling was the only thing stopping them from physically expressing relief.

"You look a bit the worse for wear Pard, but better than the last time I saw you."

"As I tried to impress on you all earlier, there was no need for this excursion. A small cut and minor headache, nothing I couldn't have taken care of on my own."

"A concussion and 22 stitches." Corrected the resident who followed Ezra into the waiting room. "You forgot your prescription. You need the antibiotics, and you will undoubtedly want the pain meds once the shot we gave you wears off." He looked at the faces of the men examining their friend. "I assume you are the unfortunate souls charged with taking some kind of responsibility for this man. He assured me he wouldn't be alone for the next few hours in return for my not holding him in an observation bed with restraints."

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him Doc. Dirty job, but I guess someone has to do it."

"I assure you Mr. Wilmington, your services are not needed."

Team and doctor answered in one voice - "Yes they are."

"Fine, you may take me home. Once I am in for the night you can return to your previously planned evenings."

"Ezra – it's after 10. Nobody has plans at this point. Now shut up and come with us." Chris took the paperwork from the doctor and handed it to Nathan. "You can take care of this?" Getting a nod for response the remaining men formed a circle around the woozy agent and proceeded to escort him home.

There had been a brief debate about taking Ezra to the ranch instead of home, but after he insisted he didn't think he could stand that long a ride, and given how pale he was looking, they conceded to his wishes.

"I trust you gentlemen understand there is no need to for all of you to remain. I give you my assurance I shall remain in bed as soon as I shower and get settled."

"No shower tonight Ezra. You have to keep the stitches dry. And I am sticking around in case the nausea and vertigo become an issue. You took a hell of a crack to the head, and you lost blood."

"I need to clean up."

"You need to do what you are told." Chris corrected.

"I could give you a sponge bath Ezra – get you all gussied up."

The agent shuddered at Buck's offer. "Thank you, I think I shall survive until morning if that is my only option." He headed to the bedroom, and stopped when he realized Nathan was on his heels. "I have been getting ready for bed on my own for more years than I care to mention Nathan. I do not need your assistance now."

"Relax Ezra – your virtue is safe with me. But you are going to need help getting out of the sling and shirt." Ezra growled softly, but saved his breath. He did insist the door be closed offering what minimal privacy he could maintain.

"You will tell them nothing of my situation. Without that guarantee from you I will simply sleep in my clothes tonight." Seeing the determination, Nathan nodded his agreement. A moment later he regretted it when he saw the deep bruises on Ezra chest and back.

"Damn, they got a couple good kicks in, didn't they? Ribs busted?"

"Just cracked. The doctor assured me that taping is no longer standard practice unless something had shifted, and as that did not occur, I have been spared that discomfort."

"Looks like you have more than enough discomfort to make up for it. Ezra, it's gonna be a bitch to try to lie down."

"Yes. Were it not for the company I would likely plan on spending the night in the recliner. Do you think you might be able to persuade the others that I do not need there monitoring for the night?" The strain and fatigue was getting harder to hide, and Nathan could see Ezra was just about done in.

"You finish getting ready – I'll see what I can do."

He came out to find the team settling in. JD wandered aimlessly, looking at bookshelves as he passed them. Vin was admiring the view, with the city lit up below. Buck was mucking about in the kitchen, hoping to find at least the supplies to make coffee. He opened the fridge, looking for milk, and swore. Chris turned to look, and saw him pull a cupcake out.

"This was his celebration. One sad little cupcake. You know what that means?" Nobody reacted. "He made the plan in advance. Didn't expect anybody else to do anything for him."

Chris sat quietly on the arm of the couch, looking back to Ezra's bedroom door shaking his head. Josiah was laying claim to the recliner, and Nathan headed there first.

"Don't get comfortable – that's Ezra's spot for the night." They all turned to look at him. "Let's just say that stretched out isn't really going to work for him for the next few days."

"Shit," Vin made a move toward the room. "I knew he was hurt worse than he let on. Should killed the bastard when I had the chance."

"Relax Vin," Nathan grabbed his arm to halt the progress. "He's a bit more banged up than he's telling, but he'll be fine. Right now, he just wants some peace and quiet."

JD looked away from them. "If I hadn't screwed up the dates, none of this would have happened. We'd have been at some steakhouse, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"No." Chris agreed, "but Marnie sure as hell would have. You think if Ezra had a choice between those to scenarios, he'd have picked the steak?"

"Course not. But –"

"No buts, kid. Yeah, it shouldn't have happened the way it did, but I guess it was just the universe putting things together – right Josiah?"

"Far be it from me to question the ways of the Universe Buck."

They went quiet as the door opened and Ezra slowly came into the room. JD moved to him quickly, helping him get the robe properly on his arm.

"I had rather hoped you all would have moved on for the night by now. Really, there is not sufficient accommodation here for all of you, nor is there the need."

"Don't worry Ezra. We get it. We just want to make sure you get settled, then most of the boys are headed out. Nathan and I will stay put."

"Really Chris, it isn't needed."

"To bad. Case you forgot, I'm your boss, and you ain't allowed to argue. Now. Is there anything you want? Water, food, blanket?

"I don't think food would be a good idea." He could feel his stomach reacting to the very thought. "Perhaps some water." He slowly lowered himself into the seat, trying not to react to the pulls and strains of damaged joints and muscles. He did a poor job of hiding it, but the others remained mercifully silent. A moment later Vin placed the glass next to the chair. They stood watching, not speaking, until Ezra couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please tell me none of you are in any way taking blame for this upon yourselves. Were it not for your fortuitous, and totally unexpected arrival, I feel the evening would have had a far less agreeable conclusion. Which brings up an issue that has been puzzling me. You indicated you had no plans for the evening, yet all arrived together at Inez's. Was this a last-minute change to your plans?"

"Yeah, just as soon as we figured out that I screwed up." JD answered him.

"We screwed up." Vin corrected.

"I'm really sorry Ezra. I thought today was just the 2nd. I thought your birthday was tomorrow. We never would have let you head out on your own if I'd had it all straight."

"It's not the kid's fault. I should have known about the date and I didn't. There is no excuse for that."

"Why on earth should you have known, or cared, about the date Chris? What possible significance is it to you?"

"Well, see we normally make it a point of celebrating important days. Like the birthdays of our friends. Damn Ezra, you've been there for all of ours, why would you assume we wouldn't want to celebrate yours?"

"Because no one ever has before."

JD stared. "You've never had a birthday party? Ever?" Ezra shrugged, regretting it immediately. "But you've had cake and cards and stuff – right?" When Ezra failed to react, JD thought he was going to start crying. "We shit – that is so wrong."

"Really JD, it is nothing. At this point the day has no significance for me."

"Why you have a cupcake in the fridge then?" Buck asked. There was no safe answer to that, therefore Ezra chose to ignore it.

"There has never been any special need to celebrate the fact I was born. It really matters little in the scheme of things."

"I hate to disagree with you, especially on your birthday son, but you've got that wrong. For one thing, I am pretty sure that right now Marnie is damned grateful you were born. Imagine there are a lot of others we could name as well."

"Hell," Vin added, "I can think of six more right here."

Ezra looked to at Vin, and then to the others. There was nothing but sincerity reflected there. "I assure you gentlemen, there is no need for this."

"Yeah, apparently there is Ezra. You are part of this team, and we made a mistake on this matter. Now, you will either accept our wishes, or we will be forced to sing. Now really – you have heard Buck sing, so make the call."

Ezra smiled, and this time Chris saw it in his eyes. "Well, all things considered, then I will accept your articulations."

"Good call. Now, the boys here are going home. Nathan and I stay put. And in a few days, when you are feeling better, we take you out for steak dinner. Any questions?"

"I wouldn't dare."

Ezra cautiously leaned back into the seat, wincing slightly as he shifted back. He closed his eyes and settled in as each teammate stopped to wish him a happy birthday before leaving. By the time the door closed and Nathan came back to cover him up he had drifted off to sleep. Nathan caught Chris's eye, and the two men grinned, looking down at the deep smile on the sleeping man's face.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
